


Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Anti's confusing, Confusion, F/F, M/M, Smut, Superpowers, War, i need to figure out plot still XD, idk what to put here, matt and Ryan aren't there, other stuff, powers, supernatural shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been in love?</p><p>Probably. Here's a more complicated question.</p><p>Have you ever been in love with someone, but there's also a very confusing demon of sorts that occasionally possesses you, and you have supernatural powers, while a war rages through dimensions?</p><p>Yeah, didn't think so.</p><p>Who knew that picking up a fallen block could lead to so many things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And as always, I will see YOU... In the next video! Buh-bye!" Mark waved as he ended his video. Jack sat back in his chair and smiled slightly. He had always loved the recently-red-haired man, and he knew it. It was a shame that Mark probably didn't reciprocate the feelings, but honestly, Jack just wanted to be able to always be with him - whether romantically or not.

He had felt himself falling soon after thy met in person. God knew he'd been falling for years, only to look around and realize just then that he had left the plane. Jack accepted his feelings after a while - they weren't going to leave, so he might as well learn to live with them. Mark didn't know - at least he hoped not. It would probably not be good if Mark knew. Jack would be, essentially, very fucked. It was pretty much his biggest secret. It'd be good to leave that one hidden.

Standing up, Jack wandered through his house towards what most would call a 'kitchen'. Jack referred to it as the 'food preparation station'. Him and his alliteration. Or whatever it was called. It was a must for the Irish YouTuber. Segway Steve, Billy and Bobby, Septic Sam... The list could go on.

Mark was a beacon of light for many people. A lighthouse, if you will. He guided wrecked people through the darkness and into safety. He did it unknowingly. He had saved people without him even knowing they existed. A lighthouse doesn't necessarily know that it guides people. It's a structure, build for a purpose. Mark's goal was to entertain. He was certainly entertaining, yes. He was also a savior. He cheered people up, he lifted spirits, he dried tears off people's faces, he healed long-time wounds. He was a source of light, even when the whole world was black.

Jack aspired to reach such levels. He didn't consider himself as big of a deal as Mark - he was just a loud, energetic Irishman that yelled at games out of rage, or fear, or enjoyment. He didn't think that he could be a lighthouse like Mark. He would play what he wanted, to have fun. He recorded it because, why not? If he had fun playing it, maybe someone would have fun watching it. He never expected 'fame'. But he didn't like to call it fame - he was just doing what he loved. Why was that a big deal? How could him yelling at something really ever change someone's life, for better or worse?

Upon reaching the aptly named 'food preparation station', Jack paused. He didn't exactly remember what he was here for. In fact, he didn't think he'd even had a reason for coming in here. Maybe it was just a little walk to clear his mind a bit. To think about Mark and become a tiny bit more infatuated with him. Why not? It wasn't like it was a bad thing. Jack knew of his feelings and he knew how to hide them. A little bit more love wouldn't hurt. 

Jack found himself in his recording room, sitting at his computer, scrolling through comments, looking through games that he could play. He was, in all honesty, bored. While his thoughts could occupy him for a while, games almost never ran out of things to do. Maybe he could play another episode of Yandere Simulator? Jack chuckled at that. Oh, how similar yet so different from his own situation. Someone who was hopelessly in love with someone else who would never notice them, and was willing to kill to get with that person? Well, he could relate to some of that. He would never kill for love though, and technically he had been very noticed by Mark. They did collabs all the time, they Skyped, they even flirted to some extent. Jack had always been good at masking the way he truly felt, though.

He clicked open Skype, seeing that Mark was currently offline. That was both good and bad. Good because he had no chance of screwing up. Bad because he couldn't talk to Mark. Jack groaned in frustration. He was bored, there was no game he felt like playing, no one online to talk to, no one in real life to talk to, nothing he wanted to eat, nothing he wanted to do. He wasn't tired, so he couldn't sleep. He wasn't energetic, so he couldn't bounce off the walls and run around. He was just existing - doing nothing... disturbing nothing... being disturbed by nothing.

It was boring as fuck to simply 'exist'.

There was a difference between surviving and living. Right now, Jack was surviving. He wanted to live. What was a game that would make him feel alive? Like wasting the oxygen of Earth was worthwhile? What was SOMETHING that would make him feel the thrill of living?

*crash*

Well, that could be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ^_^ But do you like the story so far? I'm gonna continue even if you don't, so too bad - leave a comment if you want with anything: suggestions, feedback, praise, hate, random thoughts, etc. If you enjoyed, well, awesome! I'm glad :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Mark's POV this time. He's bored then him and Jack talk.

Mark grinned as he finished watching the edited version of a video he had recorded earlier. It was funny - he had been playing Human Fall Flat and honestly, the game was absolutely stupid. But that made it fun! Mark clicked 'upload' and logged onto Skype while the video did its thing.

The first name Mark glanced at was Jack - they were pretty good friends and the Irishman was just fun to talk to. The little symbol showed that Jack was offline though. Maybe another time. Maybe they could make another collab video.

The video had finished uploading and already, people were commenting. Stuff about first comment. Nothing interesting yet. Mark hummed slightly, deciding to play some 60 Seconds to pass the time.

*a mini timeskip*

"NO! NO THAT'S NOT FAIR. FUCK TED WHY MUST YOU BECOME SICK?" Mark wasn't recording but he still occasionally shouted at he games he played alone. It helped him be more natural on camera if he talked alone anyways, and sometimes he just needed to talk to feel human. Of course, he talked to friends - Bob, Wade, and Jack to name a few - but sometimes they were unavailable. Like now. Anyways, back to the game. Ted was sick, the little bitch.

*longer timeskip*

You'd think that YouTubers would never get bored. They could read comments, film videos, basically anything if they wanted something to do. However, Mark was, at this moment, bored as hell, waiting for a friend to come on Skype to talk to. Literally no one was online. Not Felix, not Minx, not Ken, not Cry, and not Bob, Wade, or Jack. Mark began to whistle a loud, random tune as he spun around in his chair. Slime Rancher? Cute, but repetitive. Happy Wheels? Too familiar. Town of Salem?

He hadn't played in forever! Mark quickly pulled up the game online, logging in and noticing all the new updates. They added Vampires?! This was going to be cool. Joining a custom game, Mark saw that the host was doing a pretty god job of balancing the neutral, mafia, and town - though some jerks were trying to repick. They made it to the naming section without trouble, though.

Mark contemplated a name to choose before picking 'markimoo'. People would probably assume he was just a fan, though. Hopefully. The naming screen vanished and a spinner wheel thing appeared on the screen. It spin for a bit before landing on 'jailor'. Alright. Mark could play Jailor.

"FUCK! NO, I'M INNOCENT, YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" Mark hissed as he was voted up onto the dais of sorts. He began typing furiously, claiming that he was he jailor and blah blah blah. The town seemed to accept this and voted him innocent. Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

He ended up winning the game, jailing and executing the last mafia before they could kill the rest of the town. "YES!" He exclaimed, throwing his heads up after what felt like forever. He typed a quick 'gg' before exiting Town of Salem and checking Skype. His plan of distraction had worked! And now Jack was online! Mark typed out a quick 'hey' and sent it, hoping that the Irishman wouldn't think he was too desperate to talk. He kinda was, but that wasn't the point.

'hi' was the response that Mark received. He let out a slight sigh of relief that Jack hadn't replied with - wait. It was kinda of unlike Jack to give such a monotone response. Normally he would answer with something like 'wow, miss me that much?' or something. This was just a return greeting, nothing more. Was something up or was Mark just overreacting?

'you okay?' He typed out, hitting send. Jack was probably fine, and Mark was being overprotective. Sure enough, a reply soon came in, reading 'yes? haha why would you think i'm not?' Yes, Jack was fine and Mark was overreacting.

'idk. want to talk or nah'

'sure, nothing better to do anyways'

Mark grinned. It seemed that Jack was bored just like him. The red-haired man quickly hit the button to call Jack, waiting for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Miss me already?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin, running a hand through his green hair. He needed to get it re-dyed soon, judging by the faded green of what Mark could see on the screen. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, Jack. How am I supposed to know that you were just WAITING for me to message you so that you could get back to talking with me? I mean I can see why, but still." Jack rolled his eyes at that.

"Mark, I couldn't hear what you were saying over the sound of your own ego."

Mark burst out laughing at that. It was partly the way Jack said it - slightly disappointed, but joking; slightly exasperated, but still good natured. He loved that voice, it was just so damn funny.

"Do you need me to speak louder? For you to hear my glorious voice pounding against your eardrums? Is THAT what you want?" Mark retorted after he finished chuckling, returning to looking at Jack. The Irishman looked SO done with him right now.

"Still can't hear you. Seriously, I really think you need to do something about your ego. It's blocking us from having a nice conversation." Jack shot back, still grinning at the whole thing. Mark did like to exaggerate his own ego for comic affect. It did have its own charm in a way; many people seemed to enjoy it in his channel.

"Well, it's your fault that you can't accept it!" Mark attempted to retaliate. Jack looked somewhat confused for a second before bursting out laughing.

"What? What does that even mean?" The Irishman laughed out, leaving Mark just grinning.

"I don't know, but it was funny, and therefore it had meaning." Mark declared. If anything made anyone in the world laugh, then it was worth saying. If it improved someone's day, it was worth doing.

Jack just shook his head. "Want to play some of that game Move or Die? Not to record, just for fun."

Mark was quick to agree and pulled up the game on Steam. He joined Jack and they picked approximately 70 games to play. It ended up with Jack winning by 68 games, and Mark had only 1 victory on the last match.

"Ok Jack. Before we start this final battle, I have an idea. Let's do winner takes all. It's a great idea." Mark proposed, trying anything he could do to win. It would be hilarious if Jack accepted this and Mark won, anyways.

"Challenge accepted. I already know I'm gonna kick your ass." Jack was grinning through the webcam, ready for the last round.

"Oh, you think that. But I reality, I have a super secret and complicated plan to beat you." Mark was making up things on the fly, but it was definitely intimidating Jack. 100%.

"Right. Mind explaining this plan so I know it's real?" Jack grinned wider.

"Well, I can't tell you because then you'll know how to beat me FUCK!" Not paying attention, Mark had missed the start of the game and Jack was taking full advantage of that fact.

"FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASSSSS NO! FUCK!" Mark yelled as he lost the last game, throwing his hands up and sighing.

"Wow, Mark. Thinking about fucking a lot, I see. You seem to do that around me a lot." Jack noted, still floating over his victory through the webcam.

"Shut up, you don't know what I talk about away from you." Mark mumbled, a tiny vouch creeping into his features.

"Well, whatever. Imma go, got stuff to record." Jack said, leaning back in his chair as he returned to looking Mark through Skype.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow or something." Mark waved and Jack ended the call.

Mark sat back, sighing. Now that Jack was gone, he had nothing to do again. He supposed that reading comments was always entertaining. He opened up a recent video and began to look through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback or suggestions? Leave them in the comments! I hope you like the story so far! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well plot. Also a sorta trigger warning? There's cutting but not by will. It's weird.

After hanging up on Mark, Jack's grin had dropped off his face in a second. He stared down at his hands, which were emitting a faint green light, which pulsed slightly. What had that crash been? It was a patterned, green and black cube that had fallen. Jack had no recollection of ever seeing it before. When he touched it, it vanished, and his hands had started glowing faintly. This probably was really not good. On the Skype call, he'd accidentally shown his hands once or twice. Either Mark hadn't noticed, ignored it, or figured that it was just the webcam messing up.

Jack slowly placed his hands in his lap, then ran them through his hair, then placed them on the arms of his chair and pushed himself up. Ever since they had started glowing, his hands had still behaved exactly the same, which meant that this may be a purely cosmetic thing. Jack wasn't sure though, because that cube literally disappeared into thin air when he touched it. That didn't just happen normally. Come to think of it, why wasn't he more freaked out about this who let thing? Well, actually he knew. In fact, he'd been waiting for something like this forever.

It was all Anti's fault, wasn't it.

The villain had been with him for a long time. Before he started YouTube, before he joined that band, maybe some time around middle school. Anti was a creature unlike any he'd ever seen. He wasn't an animal, but he wasn't human. He was supernatural, Jack supposed. And he was always there.

Turned around, Jack slowly paced to his bedroom. Throwing himself onto the bed, he pressed his hands to his face, groaning softly. He hated the fact that Anti would know anything and everything that he did, anything and everything about him. The villain didn't actually do anything, though. Jack always wondered what he was capable of. Well, he knew one thing.

Possession.

It was a scary power. At least others could tell who he was - or rather, who he wasn't - when Anti took over. Jack didn't always have to fight him, but when he did, he almost always lost. Anti was strong, stronger than Jack ever hoped to be, and with whatever powers he may have, Anti could easily cause harm to himself, his family, his friends, his community...

Jack closed his eyes. Maybe he could fall asleep for a bit. Forget about what was happening. It seemed like a good idea. Lowering his hands to his sides, Jack sighed slightly.

"Oh Jaaaack." Jack's own voice purred through the silence in his house. What? What was happening? Trying to sit up, he couldn't. He couldn't control his own body. Or maybe he just forgot how?

"Are you listening? Excellent. I know you are." Anti. It was Anti again. Speaking to him with his own voice. The way he sounded when controlled was so CREEPY. Anti's voice in Jack's body was soft, calm, knowing, and sinister all at the same time. It was a sound Jack himself would never make.

"I know what you feel about Mark." Well of course you do, you can literally read my thoughts. Even so, what are you trying to do? Jack's mind had gone blank apart from what he was addressing directly to Anti.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to him." Jack would've frozen in place if he wasn't pinned to the bed by himself. What was Anti suggesting? Why was he suggesting it?

"I wonder if you'd like to know his thoughts about you." What was Anti honestly planning? Yes, Jack wanted to know what Mark thought of him. However, how would Anti get that information, and why should Jack trust him? Jack's eyes were forced open suddenly. Everything was... Normal, but slightly sharper in focus. When Anti took him over, everything was a little easier to see. Easier to see...

Jack's mouth curled into an involuntary smile. His limbs moved of their own accord, smoothly pushing him off his bed and towards the bathroom. Why? What was Anti doing? Why was any of this happening?

Opening the door, Anti didn't let Jack look at the mirror. He already knew what he would see, anyways. His eyes were black, completely and utterly ebony and cold. It was a strange look on the Irishman, and not just because of the color. Usually, Jack's eyes were lively and happy. When Anti took over, they were pretty much the opposite. Dead and cold and unapproachable.

Turning towards a cabinet that held normal  
bathroom stuff, meds, and anything else that Jack didn't have a home for, Anti led the YouTuber to kneel down and open the door. He gently moved aside bottles and whatever else was in there, to reveal a simple knife.

What are you doing? Jack's mind yelled. Anti chuckled. "Oh Jack, wouldn't it be so wonderful to know what would happen if you took a weapon to someone? Perhaps... Yourself?" A hand moved forwards, Anti forced Jack to grab the handle of the knife. Jack's thoughts were screaming no, screaming for release, screaming to let him go. With the other hand, Anti rolled up the sleeve of his jacket on the arm of the hand holding the knife before trading the knife to that hand.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if Mark found out that you'd done something to yourself? I wonder what would happen then?" Jack was yelling to stop, begging for Anti to not try this 'experiment'. The tip of the knife traced a pattern on his pale skin, pressing harder and harder as it traveled. Anti then removed the knife, before pressing it back with the blade to his skin. Jack watched in horror and Anti slowly ran the knife up and down his skin, pressing hard, opening up wounds and gashes.

His maniacal laughter echoed through the (mostly) empty room. "Jack, don't you enjoy this? I know the thought's crossed your mind before." It was true, Jack had thought about this before. But he'd never done it. And he'd never wanted to. But now Anti was causing him to. Causing dark scarlet liquid to burst out and flow over his pals arm. The pain didn't register in his brain, only the sight of the blood making Jack aware of what Anti was doing. He hated it, he hated every second of it. He hated himself for letting it happen, he hated Anti for doing it.

"More? Or is this enough? What do you think, Jack?" Anti asked, continuing his assault on Jack's arm. The latter was begging, praying, hoping for Anti to stop, to drop the knife, to release him from his hold. His crazed laugh echoed once again in the room, before Anti finally stood up. He placed the knife on the counter, turning the the sink and sticking his arm under it. To say that Jack was relieved that his torment was over (for now) was an understatement. Anti moved with robotic movements, programmed to do only one thing and to do it well. Washing off the blood, which was still gushing out of the wounds, Anti reached for something to wrap the cuts in. Finding a roll of gauze, he took it and quickly had Jack's arm wrapped up in the substance.

"Now Jack. You may do as you wish. For now." Anti grinned again before relinquishing his control. Jack immediately dropped to the ground, his face in his hands. His arm was sending bolts of pain throughout his body, stinging whenever he moved. His whole being was shaking, hard and uncontrollably. Why would Anti do this? Why couldn't he even try to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling that by the end of this, everyone who has read this will hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut.
> 
> It's actually the first time I've written smut so it's probably pretty cringeworthy XD
> 
> Also Mark is thinking a bit.

Yawning, Mark checked one last time to see if anyone was on Skype. They weren't. Turning away from his computer, Mark ran his fingers over the foam soundproofing in his recording room. He always liked the feel of it. It was foam - how could he not like the texture and springiness of the material? Standing, Mark proceeded to walk to his bedroom and sit on the bed. It was late, well, not late for him. Many YouTubers were kind of night owls, and Mark was no exception. It was only about 11:30, which was actually early for him, but the red-haired man was feeling oddly tired.

He laid back on the bed, legs dangling off from the knee down. Closing his chocolate brown eyes, Mark settled farther into the mattress. He could do more work tomorrow. And play with Chica. And do some other stuff.

Mark opened his eyes to the strange yet pleasant sensation of lips latched on to his neck and a body pressed up to his side. This was definitely a weird thing to wake up to, even more so that he didn't even know who this person was. Until said person detached themselves from Mark's neck and swung themselves over to straddle him, and the red-haired man found himself staring into the blue eyes of Jack.

Lowering his head, Jack leaned down and connected his and Mark's lips. For a second, Mark was resistant to the kiss, but then decided to just go with whatever the fuck was happening. Reaching his hands up, he grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled them closer together, running his tongue along Jack's bottom lip before sliding it into the Irishman's mouth. A strangled moan caught in the other's throat, and Mark shivered slightly as he felt Jack's hands slip under his shirt.

Mark gasped into the kiss as he felt a light pinching on his nipples. He felt Jack smiling slightly into the kiss and twisted his nipples around a bit, playing with them. Sliding his hands farther up, Jack wrapped his hands around the back of Mark's neck, his arms still under the latter's shirt. The Irishman also took control of the kiss, shoving Mark's tongue aside and making it clear who was boss.

Not being used to any of this, Mark was still slightly tense. However, all resistance left his body when Jack rolled his hips down against Mark's, grinding their sensitive areas together, causing electric friction to bounce between the two. Mark gasped and broke his lips away from Jack's. The Irishman grinned down at him before using the position his arms were already in to easily slide off Mark's shirt. He then lowered his head to place gentle kisses all down Mark's neck, to his collarbones, and traveling farther south. Mark had begun to jerk his hips up - it felt so indescribably amazing that he didn't even bother to question how he had gotten into this situation in the first place.

Jack sat back, kiss swollen lips parted slightly. He pulled off his own shirt in one swift movement before bending back down to continue pleasuring Mark. His lips closed on Mark's left nipples, the older man taking a sharp intake of breath as he felt a wet tongue drag itself over the area. Jack continued this for a bit before biting down softly, making Mark release a small moan. Switching to the other nipple, Jack gave it the same treatment, humming slightly and loving how the vibrations affected Mark.

"Ohh- Jack please MORE!" Mark finally produced actually words, causing Jack to look up at Mark's face from his current position.

"Do you like that? Do you want me to fuck you senseless? Would you enjoy that, Mark?" the Irishman purred, his hands trailing lower and lower, only to pass Mark's growing erection and grip the outsides of his thighs, skimming up and down along the fabric of his pants.

"I- yes, Jack, fuck me until I can't walk! Put yourself inside of me- oHHHH." Mark's voice was cut off by a moan as Jack's hand cupped and squeezed his clothed dick lightly. Grinning, Jack lowered his head down and found the zipper to Mark's pants, pulling it down with his mouth as his hands reached for the waistband to pull the whole article of clothing off.

"I don't think we'll be needing this now, right?" Jack's breath was hot against Mark's now fully hard erection, now only covered by his underwear. The red-haired man mumbled something incoherent in response. Jack frowned.

"What was that, Markimoo? I couldn't HEAR." His hands traveled around to Mark's back and roughly squeezed his butt. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, Jack." Mark whimpered. "I mean- no... We... We won't need that." Jack smiled.

"THAT'S more like what I like to hear." And then Jack was kissing him again, with more force and more desire. Tongues connected and lips probably weren't even on each other, but it didn't matter. Jack had begun grinding down into Mark's crotch at regular intervals. The latter was a moaning mess beneath him, but Jack was barely even started.

"Now, Mark. How about we get to the part where I fuck your brains out?" Jack growled into Mark's ear, his lips ghosting over the skin.

"I- yes! Please Jack, yes!" Mark cried out, desperate for more. Jack chuckled and kissed his way down towards Mark's throbbing member, his own cock almost painfully hard as well. But unlike Mark, Jack could control himself in these kinds of situations.

Finding the waistband of Mark's underwear, Jack began to pull it down with his teeth. He dragged it over Mark's cock and finally the thing could spring free. Discarding of the underwear, Jack began to kiss the insides of Mark's thighs, slowly moving up towards the prize. His own hands were fumbling with his jeans, unzipping them and reaching inside to touch himself.

Finally, after Jack was fairly certain Mark could no longer form coherent speech, he placed his tongue on the base of Mark's dick. Mark jerked his hips upwards, his own hands clenched and grabbing the bedsheets below him. Jack licked a long stripe up from the base to the tip, already leaking pre-cum. Mark was moaning and making unintelligible noises, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Jack took the head into his mouth and-

Mark's eyes snapped open. He sat upright slowly, looking around to check if there was anyone else in the room. No one. He flopped back down with a thump and groaned. Not only was his dick painfully hard, he had just had a wet dream. About Jack. His friend. His MALE friend. Not only that, but Mark enjoyed it immensely. What did this mean? Did he want to fuck Jack? Did he want to be more than friends with Jack?

Did he love Jack?

Rolling over, Mark stared at the wall. Did he love Jack? The Irishman was funny, energetic and loud. He was also caring and passionate about what he did. He loved his community and was grateful for everything. He was really an amazing person, and he couldn't see that. Not only hat, but Jack was a very attractive person. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue and his entire being was just incredibly well built. What did this mean?

Groaning again, Mark decided that he should probably rid himself of this hard-on. Reaching his hand down, Mark quickly jerked himself off. It wasn't hard with the thought of Jack still in his mind. What? Did he actually love the bouncy Irishman? Of course, as a friend. But as more? Shaking his head, Mark turned back to stare at the ceiling. Now there was jizz in his pants. He could clean up later. For now, he didn't to think. About everything. He could do that 'real life' thing when he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup
> 
> Did you like the end
> 
> XD
> 
> What I said last chapter, about everyone hating me by the end of this... I stil stand by that. It'll be a while, though. You'll like me up until near the end. Then you'll hate me. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff. And a cliffhanger. You're welcome.

Jack woke up hours later with a huge cramp in... his entire body. He's somehow fallen asleep in the bathroom, slumped over on the floor. He wondered how he'd even gotten there. Sleepwalking? Whatever. Pushing himself up, Jack winced as he felt a pain in his left arm. Glancing down at it, he saw the gauze wrapped around it. Oh right. That's how he got here.

"Fuck you Anti." Jack mumbled, walking shakily out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. Face-planting on top of the bed, Jack relaxed his body, trying to rid himself of any physical stress. It worked, apart from the fact that his arm was still a little bothersome. How could he fix that without anyone knowing? If he went to a doctor, they'd ask where this had come from, and Jack couldn't exactly tell them that there was a fucking demon or something taking over his body occasionally. No, that definitely wouldn't work.

And what would happen if Mark ever somehow found out? He'd be very, very fucked. Mark would think he'd done this, and Jack couldn't just tell him about Anti. He'd be seen as a freak. Mark wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Jack chuckled. The sound was hollow and empty. It was like the Yandere Simulator ending when Senpai saw Yandere-chan murdering someone. Heartbroken.

Maybe recording would take his mind of things? He could do Happy Wheels. That always got his focused on other things, like how much he hated Billy. Or maybe he could do Slime Rancher or Hyper Light Drifter or Job Simulator or Yandere Simulator or...

Ugh, he just couldn't get his mind off the whole Yandere thing, could he? Jack rolled off his bed, falling to the ground but quickly getting up. He couldn't think about anything but Mark. He supposed that was to be expected from a lovesick idiot like him, but still. Just the thought of he perfect, red-haired YouTuber made Jack's heart squeeze. He'd never have Mark. The older man had repeatedly mentioned in videos that he wasn't gay, that he only liked Jack as a friend, that Septiplier wasn't real, it was just a joke. Every time he said something like that, Jack's heart broke a tiny bit. He wondered how much longer it would be before said heart was merely chipped pieces on the floor, nothing left inside of him. Maybe he was taking this metaphor a little far.

Sighing, Jack turned on his phone and put his Spotify on shuffle. Maybe that would help. Nope. The first song was 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set It Off. (Lol I'm listening to Spotify and this came on and I realized 'oh! maybe plot!') The beat in the song was nice, yeah. Jack occasionally jumped around to it. The problem was that the song was about deception and manipulation. He couldn't help but think that's what he was doing with his life. But he couldn't tell Mark his feelings! Jack pressed his hands to his face before dropping them.

Yeah. He'd go record some Yandere Simulator.

(I just realized this took like two hours in all to write and it's so damn short XD)  
~~~~~  
Waking up a few hours later, Mark realized his still had cum in his pants from earlier. Sighing, the YouTuber got up to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Mark was drying off when he heard a Skype call from his computer. Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, Mark made his way over and plopped into his chair. Oh. Jack was calling. The cursor hovered over the accept button. Could he really face Jack with what he had done without becoming super flustered? It was only a dream, Mark assured himself. He clicked accept.

"Sup Mark?" Jack looked just a beautiful as normal. Mark really needed to stop thinking stuff like that.

"Hey Jack." A semi-forced smile made its way into Mark's face. He was happy to see Jack, but trying incredibly hard to not think about the Irishman on top of him, blue eyes filled with lust. Fuck. He was thinking about it.

"Whatcha up to? Just done jerking off in the shower or something?" Jack joked, eyeing the towel around Mark's shoulders. The red-haired man blushed slightly but answered normally.

"Nah, that was earlier. Just cleaning off the residue, if you know what I mean." Mark was getting back into the swing of conversation. This was good. He couldn't be thinking about being given a blowjob by Jack. FUCK.

Jack chuckled. "Right. Anyways, do you wanna record a collab or something? I can't think of anything I want to do at the moment." Mark visibly perked up at the idea. Something to take his mind off Ja- stuff.

"Yeah, sure. What about, I don't know, uhh..." Mark wanted to not think about Jack doing... stuff... And think about games. Playing games. Not playing with anything else. Goddamn it.

"Ohhh I know! Let's do that game called Who's Your Daddy?" Jack suggested, a huge grin on his face. Mark snorted out a laugh.

"Excuse me? A game called 'Who's Your Daddy?' The fuck is that even about?" The red-haired man's dirty mind was thinking much different things than what the game actually was. Things including Jack and him. Fuck, he was doing it again. With Jack on top. And him begging to be fucked, pounded, bitten, pleasured. Jack was talking but Mark's eyes were glazed over, leaning back in his chair, towel wrapped around himself so Jack couldn't see his hand inching lower.

"Mark... Mark? MARK YE BASTARD ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" It took Jack's famed screaming to yank Mark out of his fantasy, with another hard-on to deal with. Why did this just suddenly become a problem? (A/n: Mark, it's plot. Deal with it)

"Ohhh, I get what's going on. You're just so in love with me that you were fantasizing about fucking me or something. Right?" Jack chuckled, his head turned slightly away from the webcam. Mark could barely see any of his face, not even his eyes.

"Right. I actually gotta go masturbate, so I'll just end the call now." He totally wasn't thinking about how much he wanted Jack to actually be there with him, making him cum, making him scream.

"Ooooo sounds like fun! May I watch?" Jack sounded like he was stifling a giggle as he glanced back over at Mark. If the red-haired man wasn't mistaken, the Irishman's blue eyes seemed a little darker than normal. Probably just the camera being weird.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Ahem, no. I still need that privacy, thank you very much." This was good. He wasn't becoming very flustered. This was working well. He was going to be fine. He wasn't thinking about being pressed into a mattress by the man he was talking with. Definitely not.

"Fineee. Guess I'll just be alone again then." Jack shot him a grin before logging off. Mark groaned in relief and leaned back, shrugging the towel off his shoulders and moving his hand to his erect member and closing his eyes. If he just accepted that he wanted Jack to fuck him... But Jack was his friend. Just his friend. His male, YouTube friend. Nothing more. Plus, Jack wouldn't want to be anything more than friends. Mark could tell. Jack didn't think of him as anything other than a friend.

Mark rested his hand on his dick, slowly stroking it, imagining that the hand was Jack's. He may as well let his mind play out his fantasies. He couldn't stop it.  
~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Ireland, Jack was staring at the rubble of a destroyed table, mouth hanging open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise everyone that in the last chapter or so you will want to kill me. Oh well. I don't even know how I'm going to get to a major plot point to get things rolling XD I'll figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Anti.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

What the fuck had just happened? Firstly, when had Anti suddenly developed to power to take him over with barely any physical changes? And secondly, where the flying fuck had that energy blast thing come from? The table was completely destroyed. When he'd logged off to let Mark masturbate in peace, he'd stood and walked out of the room. Then a table had decided to randomly explode.

Well, it didn't just explode. A blast of green, ectoplasmic energy had shot at the table. It had come from somewhere around Jack, he didn't really know where.

_It came from you, idiot._

Ok, one second. SINCE WHEN COULD ANTI TALK TO HIM IN HIS THOUGHTS? Why hadn't he used this power before? What else could he do? And what did he mean that the blast came from him?

 _Eh, since forever. It was just fun to lead you on, thinking that you still had some chance of other people recognizing you weren't yourself. And, I can do more. MUCH more._ The last few words were a deadly purr, resonating in Jack's brain as he tried to comprehend what was even happening.

_Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. When you picked up that block thing, its powers were transferred to you. So now you're kinda like me. It'll be fun._

Yeah, well your version of fun is kinda different than mine, Jack thought as he scowled. However, this meant that he now had powers? Apparently the energy blast thing was one. But how was he supposed to control said powers? And what were the other ones? Jack walked over to the destroyed table, picking up one of the fragments. He jumped back in surprise as the shard of wood flew out of his grasp, reattaching itself into the table that was reversing itself. The pieces of broken wood lifted themselves from the ground, merging back together to form again into the table.

"What the fuck..." Jack mumbled, pressing his hands to his face. Had he just done that?

_Eh, sorta. I was kinda controlling you so you could see what one of your powers were. You can also completely freeze time. Don't worry about the science of it - there is none. So when you touch something, it won't automatically break or whatever. See? I can be helpful._

This was too much to take in. So far, in the span of two minutes, Jack had learned a few things. One, he had powers. Two, Anti was even more of a bitch than he thought. Three, Anti could be helpful. And four, TIME BABIES. It was just like Quantum Break! But in real life! And time wasn't ending!

Turning away from the rebuilt table, Jack dropped his hands from his face and walked back to his room. How was he supposed to hide all this? Anti could easily fuck him over by causing him to use a power in public.

_Thanks for the idea._

Ugh. Anti was so confusing. One moment, he was causing Jack to harm himself. Then, he was being all helpful and explaining what was going on. And then he goes and turns everything Jack knows upside down, and finishes off with a snarky comment about how he could fuck Jack over using his own idea.

Collapsing onto his bed, Jack sighed.

Anti? He thinks. This was going to be a weird thing to say.  
 _Yes, he exists. I don't know if he's cropped up before for Mark, but he's definitely real._  
Of course Anti would already know what he was going to say. Jack was planning on asking if there was a Darkiplier, or some sort of alter ego for Mark as well. He also wanted to ask Anti something else, but that would just be plain weird.  
 _Sure. About what?_  
Damn it. Of course he'd already answer.  
 **Uhh, about whatever. How'd you find me and why'd you decide to fuck my life over?**  
He wanted to ask Anti to talk with him. Fuck him, but he was intrigued and Anti was being more helpful than normal.  
 _Well, I was always actually with you. I just first made an appearance around 7th grade. As for why I decided to fuck your life over..._ Jack heard a chuckle in his mind. _Well, it's fun to watch certain things happen._  
 **Do you have a real form or are you just inside my head?**

There was silence for a few seconds.

_Of course I have a real form, Jackaboy. Several, in fact. But I suppose I can come out to play._

You know what? Fuck it.

**Please do.**   
_I'm warning you, my usual form is incredibly underwhelming._   
**I don't care. Show yourself after TWENTY SIX FUCKING YEARS.**

Anti forces him to walk to his bed and sit. Then, in a completely boring appearance, Anti's silhouette appears in front of Jack. It flickers black for a second before turning into color. The demon who tormented him (not actually doing much) grins at him, stretching slightly.

"Feels good to be out, y'know. Your mind just got boring after a while."

As promised, Anti appearance was completely underwhelming but still somewhat... weird. He looked exactly like Jack. Except his eyes were black. And his teeth were sharp.

"This is weird." What an intelligent thing to say, Jack. He was just staring at Anti, while the demon (or whatever he was) paced around Jack's room. Anti laughed, a sound so much like what Jack produced but so different all at once.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly normal for your alter ego of sorts appear in front of you and talk to you." Anti walked over to Jack and plopped down next to him on the bed.

"Oh yeah. A few of your powers are super speed, quick healing, and super fast reflexes." Immediately after speaking, Anti threw a punch at Jack's side. The fist was caught in Jack's hands before making contact with his body.

"Good job." Anti grinned and pulled his hand away. He was actually a little surprised that Jack managed to harness his new reflexes that well.

Jack was staring down at his hands. He could do stuff. He had just proven that to himself by intercepting Anti's punch.

"Mind staying out of my head for a while?" Jack looked up at Anti, a blank look in his eyes. Anti just laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Shooting Jack an evil grin, Anti flickered again until he vanished. Groaning, Jack fell back until he was lying completely on his bed. Why did Anti have to exist? And how was he going to deal with... life, at the moment? Sighing, Jack closed his eyes.

_Goodnight, sleepy boy._

A cackle filled Jack's head and suddenly he felt extremely tired. Yes, sleep would be a good idea.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you thinking about Anti so far? Change your mind about him at all? You shouldn't. He's an evil bitch. Though, he is somewhat charming in his own way. Or maybe I just think that because I'm also an evil bitch.
> 
> Anyways. Meow. I've been in a writing mood lately. You're welcome. (Tbh I'm still surprised people like my work. You're still gonna hate me at the end though)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter sucks.
> 
> It's terribly written, and it's really short.
> 
> It's setting up the next chapter, which will be a tiny bit more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible...

Mark was not happy. He couldn't go a minute without thinking about Jack. This was a problem. It left him wanting to be with the Irishman, to talk and hopefully make out. That last part was unlikely.

Yawning slightly but not feeling tired, Mark made his way back to his computer. Wait, Jack was online. Maybe they could talk again? Mark's fingers were hovering over the keyboard when a message came through from said Irishman.

'mind if I ask ya something?'

What was Jack going to say? Mark's heart rate began to pick up slightly as he responded positively. The screen showed that Jack was typing, what was he saying, what if he asked to never talk again, what if he asked Mark out, what if he-

'can I come over to L.A for a bit hang out with you guys?'

This was better than expected. This was much better than anything Mark hoped for. In fact, this was probably the best thing that Jack could have asked.

'yeah, sure. when are planning on coming?'

Mark couldn't believe it. Jack was going to come to L.A. Because he wanted to hang out with him and the others. With _him_. With Mark.

'eh, in a few days? i could even leave tomorrow if you're okay with it'

Yes. Mark was very much okay with Jack leaving for L.A tomorrow.

'yeah! that'd be awesome if you could come so soon. it'd be cool to see you again. how long do you wanna stay?'

Sending the message, Mark leaned back in his chair. Jack was coming to visit, and soon. However, this could be a problem given Mark's recent... thoughts about the blue-eyes Irishman. He shook the thought away.

'idk, maybe a week or so. just to hang out and go to a few places, y'know'

Jack's message came through and Mark immediately broke into a grin. A week with Jack in person? Hell yeah!

'that'd be awesome! do you wanna skype to plan things out in more detail or nah'

'sure'

Calling Jack, Mark grinned as the Irishman's face popped up on the screen a second later. He wasn't going tithing about anything other than what Jack was saying. Thinking about the trip. Nothing else.

"Sup Mark. So, I was thinking I could pack and get a ticket today, and then leave and show up by tomorrow night. Or morning, for you." Jack relayed his thoughts to Mark, a little more serious than him but still obviously excited.

(ok I have to switch over to dialogue only for now... sorry ^_^)

"Awesome! So, are you planning to stay at my place or get a hotel?"

"I was going to stay over at yours, but only if that's ok with you, obviously."

"Yeah, that's totally cool with me! Matt and Ryan moved out a bit ago so you can take on of their rooms, or the guest room."

"Sounds great. Well, I better go pack and get a ticket then!"

"So eager, huh? Not surprised." Mark laughed slightly, "But yeah, I'll leave you to it. Tell me when and where you'll be so I can pick you up!"

"Aww, you don't have to do that. But alright, if you insist, I'll tell you once I book the ticket."

"Alright. I'll let you pack now, I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack was the one who hung up, Mark noticed. Leaning back, the red-haired man smiled faintly. Jack was coming to visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up confused and... Ends up alone. No he did not have a drunken one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol idek. Anti. He's a bitch.

Jack's eyes shot open to see... The back of a plane seat? What? He sat up from where he was slouched against the wall and looked around. What the fuck was this? There was a man next to him who looked to be on his phone and a woman in the aisle seat, sleeping. He was on a plane. How, when, why...

_Finally awake! I may or may not have set you up to visit Mark in L.A. You're almost there. Have fun! Check your phone for a few texts, which might explain some stuff, or might not._

Anti had done this? Well then. Jack considered for a moment changing the phase of "SCREW YOU BILLY!" into "SCREW YOU ANTI!" but decided against it. Pulling out his phone, the Irishman unlocked it and opened up the texts he - Anti - had sent to Mark.

**Jack: right, finished packing and I got the ticket. text you when the flight people say that we're landing?**

**Mark: yeah, that'd be awesome. now I have to go clean the house. see you when I pick you up.**

**Jack: ok. make sure it's extra clean for me. ^-^ see ya later.**

**Mark: bai :P**

Putting his phone down, Jack could only feel anger as he stared out of the plane window. Anti had sent him to L.A? How the fuck was he supposed to deal with that with his... infatuation... with Mark? Did he have _any_ videos stockpiled? He was going to be screwed, the fans would be upset-

_Shut up, you're fine. I can pop over to record and edit._

Jack frowned as he watched the clouds part to reveal the green and brown landscape below. Since when had Anti decided to insert himself into Jack's life? And why? Unanswered questions swirled through his mind as Jack's blue eyes slowly unfocused. His mind wasn't in the plane - who knows where it was, he was deep in thought.

Another thing was, how had Anti gotten him to visit Mark? Judging by what was on his phone, said demon couldn't have texted Mark to plan this. He must've Skyped. But how could he pass off as Jack? Actually, it was better not to dwell on that kind of thing. Anti could probably do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. That also went for how he could record videos for Jack.

_You're damn right not to question my methods. Better text Mark, you're starting to descend._

Refocusing on the world, Jack's gaze drifted down to his phone. Turning said miracle of technology on, he quickly texted Mark that he was landing soon before going on Tumblr and answering a few questions.

**Could you go record a... I don't know... Like, a random flash game or something? I'm not gonna question how you're even doing this stuff. Just act like me.**

_On it._

Jack sighed, closing his eyes for a second before they snapped open again.

Free.

Empty.

Happy.

He could only describe the feeling inside him as _awesome_. He hadn't noticed it before, in his room. He hadn't noticed the feeling of pure joy and freedom that spread through him as soon as Anti left. Was this what the people around him felt? Was this a normal thing for everyone else? They really needed to appreciate it if they didn't realize... Jack turned his head to look around at the people in the plane.

They were free. They had never felt what he felt, never knew what it was like to be trapped with an evil, monstrous demon. They didn't know what it was like to not be yourself, to be under the complete control of something bigger than yourself. They... They were ungrateful and took for granted their freedom. Freedom. Freedom...

Was this all some big game? Life? YouTube? Social interactions? Was everyone just pawns in a universal game? No, that couldn't be true. Jack was just overthinking things. He shook his head slightly, before returning to staring out the plane window. He was gonna visit Mark, and it was all gonna be fine, and nothing was gonna go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is something I've had in my head for a while. If you have my sense of humor you'll find it funny. But it's not really.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected "friend" busts in on Jack, and Mark is really damn confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHUT UP I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about that but hey here's a chapter XD I didn't have muse, I went to VidCon and two TATINOF shows, and I went camping, and yeah, I should've updated before this but I didn't. And now here's this. Yeah.

Mark sat in his car, leaning out the window as he waited for Jack to appear out of the main building. He hadn't gotten permission to wait inside, so he was right outside, where Jack could easily see him, would have to do. Mark's eyes scanned the crowd filing out of the airport building, looking for one distinguishable Irish face.

Where was he? For the eleventh time in only a few minutes, Mark glanced at the time on his phone. 8:36 a.m. Didn't Jack say he would be there by 8:30? His plane had arrived at 7:58, what was taking so long? Ok, maybe Mark was obsessing a little too much over this, but JACK SAID HE'D BE HERE BY NOW.

Mark continued to skim over the faces of the people rushing out of the airport building. An important looking businesswoman, a regular family, a fairly attractive woman, Jack, a pair of identical men, a sad looking man, a-

Wait.

"Jack!" Mark called out from his car, unbuckling the seatbelt and rushing out to go meet the Irishman. Jacksepticeye, in the flesh, holding his luggage with his bright blue eyes trained on Mark. Mark grinned wildly, practically sprinting over to his friend before engulfing said friend in a tight hug.

(Ok I am not good at writing fluffy shit so let's just say they caught up and went to Mark's place)

"Home sweet home." Mark grinned, opening the door in an overdramatic gesture to allow his guest to walk through. Well, he _could_ have just opened the door normally, but who would want to do that? Jack just smiled as he walked through the doors, carrying his bags.

Mark stepped through and closed the door behind him. Jack looked around before turning to Mark. "Y'know, even though I've been here before, it still seems like a new place." He stopped for a moment and then grinned again. "Mark, what've you been doing in here?"

Shaking his head, Mark moved forwards, indicating that he wanted Jack's bags. The latter hands them over and followed as his red-haired friend walked towards where Jack would be sleeping. "If you must know, I've cleaned up. Because you're just that special."

Pushing open the door to Jack's room, Mark strode in and set down his guest's bags near the bed. Jack walked in behind him, looking around. He flopped down on the bed, limbs sprawled out and a lopsided grin on his face.

Mark turned. "If you don't just collapse right now, we could actually play some games. Y'know, surprising as it may be, I actually love video games and own a rather large collection of them."

Jack threw a pillow at him. "Of course I want to play, ya fucking dillhole. It's just that this bed is really comfortable..."

Mark sighed and sat next to his Irish friend. "Well, if you want to play, you're going to have to get up. Or I could leave you here and edit and then come back in a bit."

Jack just nodded, nestling back into the bed. He was right though; this particular bed was very comfortable. Mark stood and exited the room, going to his own and sitting at his desk to edit a video he'd recently recorded.

Some time later, Mark was almost done. He should probably go back to get Jack. Except, then he heard something that didn't seem quite right.

"Jack?" A voice sounded from the room that Jack was staying in. It sounded an awful lot like... himself?

"Hey Mark." Ok, hold on. Mark stood from his desk and walked quietly out his door and towards Jack's room, because he was confused as hell.

"Hey, uh, I've... Um, well, I... I really like you. Like a lot. Ok. I should just go now, I know you don't feel the same, I-" 'Mark's' voice suddenly cut off and the real Mark made it to Jack's door. He peeked inside and saw... himself kissing Jack.

What the fuck. First of all, he had a doppelgänger, apparently. And this person had managed to convince Jack that he liked him, and so Jack was kissing him, and did that mean that Jack liked him? But that was impossible, Jack was straight, and Mark was straight, and...

Jack had wrapped his arms around 'Mark's' neck and was kissing him more deeply, while 'Mark's' hands found their way to the Irishman's waist. Then, possibly the weirdest thing yet happened (as if Mark needed to freak out more).

'Mark' began... changing... shape. Real Mark was about to lose his shit until Jack apparently noticed the man he was kissing was no longer Mark and jumped away.

Instead of a duplicate of Mark, there was now a duplicate of Jack standing in the room, doubling over and laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, you motherfucker. I can't believe that you- I-" Jack buried his face in his hands as the second Jack straightened up.

"Fuckin' priceless, your reaction. You kiss fantastically, by the way." Second Jack grinned as he walked over to the bed and plopped down, and Mark noticed that his eyes were a bit... well, a lot... black. In contrary to Jack's deep blue eyes. Jack lowered his hands from his face and Mark saw a blush spreading across his face.

Second Jack's black eyes wandered across the wall near Jack's door, before landing on Mark's peeking face. Mark froze, not knowing what this... _creature_ was going to do or say. They locked eyes for a second, but Second Jack only tilted his head slightly and his smile got even wider.

Mark left his spying point and went back to his room, where he collapsed on his bed and tried to make any sort of logical sense about what he had just witnessed. He couldn't. What the fuck had just happened? The first day that Jack was here, and things were already getting crazy. And not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I came up with an end-notes-thing to say in the end notes on one of my other fics (It's called 'Don't You Just Hate School Projects?' and it's Septiplier and it's kinda okay) so here goes.
> 
> Kudos if you like it and be prepared for more works and chapters in the future!
> 
> Ok. Again, I'm really sorry about how delayed this was. I'll try and update more consistently but no promises ^-^ Until next time!


	10. A thing that's not really a chapter at all

Alright yeah I know this isn't an actual chapter. Sorry ^-^  
But I just wanted to say that I made a Tumblr blog for purely stuff about my writing :D I wanted a way to be able to interact with people who like my work (hey I do have some self esteem. I look at kudos counts and bookmarks). Also, I'll be posting ideas for future chapters and works, updates on how my stories are going, and the like. You can ask me questions and give me suggestions and prompts and submit stuff that you want me to see! :)

And also there's a project that I might start working on soon that I'll be posting about there *wink wink wink wink wink*

Anyways, the blog is called future-writer and here's a link :3

future-writer.tumblr.com

Have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
